


By The Super Moon

by itendswithz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magical Lydia Martin, Resurrection, Super Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of the Super Moon, Lydia and Stiles do the impossible - because true love knows no bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Super Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on an update for my slave fic (sorry!) and there's an important announcement on my [Tumblr](http://itendswithz.tumblr.com/). So check that out. 
> 
> But I couldn't miss the chance to write something for tonight's [Super Moon.](http://earthsky.org/space/see-the-supermoon-awesome-photos-of-the-june-2013-full-moon)

It sounds made up. But then again so do werewolves and true love and Stiles has had a taste of both to know just how _real_ they are. Besides, their ragtag group has already had a resurrection via Peter Hale. It's only fair Derek gets his own too.

Three months after the Alpha Pack invaded Beacon Hills they unleashed their full power and attacked. They were already trying to heal from losing Erica and no one really knew how to deal with Cora. The group of teens weren't prepared to deal with a betrayal from Peter.

The oldest Hale had somehow weakened Ennis and as the Alpha died, Peter went mad with power. Again. Stiles had thought that the death of a pack member would make the Alphas vulnerable. Instead it caused them to go feral.

With five feral werewolves on the loose, it shouldn't have been surprising that Derek "I'm The Alpha Who Can't Plan For Shit" Hale would do something drastic. The idiot had convinced Lydia that the only way to stop them was to lure all the Alphas into a warehouse, surround it with mountain ash and burn the building down.

A sad mimicry of the Hale Fire and Peter's first death.

The night before the plan was to unfold, Derek snuck into Stiles' bedroom - climbing through the unlocked window. Stiles, already accustomed to the wolf's late night visits, merely rolled over and pulled the blankets back in invitation. He was too sleepy to deal with Derek's internal battle over whether Stiles was old enough to properly court.

Turns out Derek can be a proper gentleman. Annoyingly so.

A wall of heat engulfed Stiles as Derek slid into bed behind him. Wrapping a warm arm around Stiles' hip, Derek nuzzled the nape of his neck. He then placed a single kiss in the space between Stiles' shoulder blades. Stiles had tried to turn around to have a real kiss, but Derek tighten his grasp. "No Stiles," the Alpha began. "Not on the eve of something risky. I want to do this right."

Derek was quiet for a minute, before he spoke again. "If you'll still have me, I'd like to claim you."

For the first time in his life, Stiles held back his initial response. The young man exhaled quickly, then wiggled back into Derek. "My Alpha," Stiles said. "You already have me."

Derek growled happily and cuddled the teen until sunrise.

The original plan had been for Lydia and her newly discovered magical abilities to lure and trap the feral beasts while Stiles made the mountain ash ring. But of course something went wrong and Derek found himself as bait. 

With the mountain ash in place, it would have been impossible to free Derek without risking the others escaping. Stiles didn't care, he didn't believe Derek's life was worth paying. But before he could save the silent Hale, Allison had thrown her Molotov cocktail inciting the others to follow her lead.

Stiles watched the love of his life burn to death and it killed him. Two months later, Lydia told Stiles about a ritual she had found: 

_"Only by the Super Moon_

_Shall the lovers true_

_Perform forbidden magic_

_Without fear of turning tragic."_

She translated. 

"We can bring him back," Lydia voice steady and strong as she spoke during a pack meeting. Stiles had cried when the strawberry-blonde finished. And as reining Alpha, Scott had thrown all of the pack's resources into aiding her however she needed.

"Stiles!" A demanding voice shakes Stiles from memory lane. "We're getting one shot at this. If you mess up, it'll cost me my humanity."

Lydia is staring at him - forcing him to understand completely just how dangerous this whole ritual is. "Now, tell me the steps again."

Stiles wants to say something snarky - they've practiced and prepared for weeks now - but Lydia is risking her life for him so he blows a breathe out.

"The ceremony has to be done during the Super Moon's peak, which is tonight at 4:32. So in twelve minutes. You chant while I cut half a circle around my heart, then say Derek's name before 4:33 or else the magic might turn you into some sort of flesh-eating demon. And none of us want that."

She levels Stiles an unimpressed look before handing him a sharp dagger. "Right," Lydia smiles. "We have six minutes, take off your shirt now."

Stiles strips and feels his nipples harden in the cool night air. They're standing on the charred remains of the building that become Derek's death trap and Stiles promises himself that he's never coming back to this spot - no matter what happens tonight. 

At the two minute mark, Lydia motions for Stiles to step into the chalk circle she drew, white lines crisscrossing in a pattern Stiles could never hope to copy. She had made sure Stiles didn't watch her draw it. The duo stares at each, both refusing to speak, until Lydia makes a gun with her thumb and index finger. She points it right at Stiles' heart and fires, signaling that it's time to start.

Stiles grips the blade's handle tightly and begins slicing his skin as Lydia nearly sings her chant. The cut doesn't have to be deep, but it'll leave a scar. He finishes the half circle, instinctively choosing to do the top-half before he shouts, "Derek!"

Lydia stops chanting and nothing happens. Stiles feels his heart constricting and he knows that they failed. He's about to turn to say as much when the moon flashes red and the ground rumbles. The young man tumbles to the ground, throwing out his hands to brace himself and protect his face. His fingers clench and dig into the broken wood pieces.

Tears begin slipping down Stiles' face when he feels a hot object wrap around his left wrist. Stiles tries to pull away from it, terrified that they've mistakenly summoned a demon but it tightens, pinching his skin. He wipes his eyes clear to discover it's a hand that his very familiar with clutching him. Stiles squawks, grabs the hand with right hand and pulls with all his strength. 

Derek comes flying out of the ground, collapsing onto Stiles, toes still buried. Stiles knows his heart is pounding but they did it! Derek! "Der-" he starts before lips slam into his mouth, forcing his head against the ground. A large hand begins palming the back of his head and Stiles is ready to faint.

The newly resurrected wolf pulls back and smiles. "I did make it to Heaven. I just wish you didn't," Derek sighs before wrapping himself around Stiles. Arm encircling his upper half, legs entwining with his lower half.

"Derek," Stiles tries to explain only to have the Alpha cut him off again.

"My Stiles," the Alpha begins, nuzzling into his neck. "You still have the perfect smell; hope, fall leaves and a hint of rotten oranges."

"I smell like garbage!" Stiles squeaks.

Derek laughs, big and loud like he never did before. "Only slightly," he purrs, the vibrations shooting through Stiles' chest.

They stay like that for a moment, just absorbing each other's warmth. Stiles basking in the fact that he brought Derek back. Eventually Lydia clears her throat, "As much as I love to see you two cuddling, I'm getting cold and I want to go to bed."

Derek stiffens and looks between the two humans before speaking to Stiles, "Why is she here. Who else died," he demands. 

Stiles opens his mouth to explain what happened but Lydia beats it to him. "You were the only one to die - pulling that self-sacrificing bullshit you love. I brought you back to life. Think of it as a Lydia Martin special. One Hale resurrection per year. Now let's go. I'm cold." She finishes by turning away from them and starts walking towards her parked car.

The men share a look before Derek climbs off Stiles. Stiles is about to stand up when Derek yanks him up by his arm. Stiles stumbles a little but Derek just continues lifting until he has Stiles slung over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. He squeezes once then follows after Lydia.

Stiles knows there's a lot to discuss, there's so much they need to do, but right now all he can do is sigh and watch as the man he loves carries Stiles home. Nothing can stop them from being together, not even death.

**Author's Note:**

> Translated ritual poem written with major assist from [ Lidil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/pseuds/Lidil).


End file.
